


Pride

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidlock, Siblings, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 16 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Sherlock ran into the house, waving a piece of paper in front of him.

"I did it. I did it!"

Mummy came through from the drawing room, smile broad on her face.

"Well done, Sherlock." she congratulated her son with a hug and a soft kiss on his forehead. "I knew you would." 

She released him just as Father emerged from the study.

"What's all the commotion out here then?" he asked, giving Mummy a brief wink as she passed him in the hall. Sherlock calmed himself a little, remembering that polite boys don't squeal and shout.

"I did it, Father. Look." 

Sherlock approached him with the paper in his hand, holding it out for his father to see.

"I passed."

His father's face beamed with pride as he read.

"Well done, son." Siger Holmes pulled Sherlock into a shoulder hug. "I always knew you would, of course."

Sherlock smiled at the obvious lie. Everybody had been concerned that Sherlock would fail his entrance exam into Eton. He had struggled for months to bring his maths up to the required standard, and there was a very real fear that it may not be good enough.

Sherlock nodded at his father and took the paper back as it was passed to him. He turned towards the stairs and ran up, taking them two at a time before hurrying along the hall and pushing open the bedroom door.

"Mycroft!" he shouted, forgetting his manners in the comfort of his brother's room, "I passed."

He crossed the room to the desk where Mycroft sat writing.

"You helped me to understand it, and I passed! We did it, Mycroft."

Mycroft smiled and wrapped his brother in his arms, giving him a rare hug.

"No, Sherlock." he replied, his voice thick with emotion and overwhelmed with pride, "You did it."


End file.
